The Lunar Chronicles Meet The Young Elites
by CoralRubies
Summary: This story takes place during the last battle in the Rose Society and right after Cress, when the whole crew(including the kidnapped emperor) are travelling to Luna. In it characters from both books meet and try to work together to achieve their goals.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. First of all, keep in mind that this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so don't be too harsh on me :( Secondly, I noticed that The Young Elites is written from the first point of view and Cinder is written from the third point of view, but I'll just write it all in third person. So, yeah, we'll see how this goes :/

 **Adelina's POV**

 _Set this world on fire, Enzo. With everything you have._

Enzo's eyes filled with fire, shining with molten reds, oranges and yellows. Adelina could hear Raffaele shout for Enzo to stop, but it was too late. Tendrils of flame wrapped themselves around Enzo's body, slithering over his arms, his legs. The fire pooled in his hands, getting brighter and brighter. He brought his hands together, and the world went up in  
s...

Once Adelina could finally open her eyes, she saw utter chaos. At first she thought it was because of the raging inferno of flames swallowing Maeve's ships, but then she noticed something even more terrifying. In the midst of the bright colors there was utter darkness, a sphere of black eating everything around it. She didn't know what had caused it, but it was growing bigger and bigger by the second. She could feel it tugging at her clothes and hair, pulling with a greater and greater force. Soon she wouldn't be able to resist it anymore. Then suddenly she felt someone grab her by her waist and turn her around. She gasped and immediately prepared herself to throw all of her power at her opponent when she saw bright, honey-colored eyes that belonged to no one else but Magiano.

"That's a very nice, uh, sphere of eternal darkness you created over there but can you please get rid of it? It's starting to suck up the good guys too." He said into her ear, over the roar of the inferno.

"I didn't make it!" Adelina screamed back.

"Well, can you get rid of it?" He pressed on.

"No! Don't you think if I'd been able to I would've done it already?!" She replied.

"We need to get out of here-"

"Wait!" Adelina screamed, cutting him off, "Enzo!"

Enzo was kneeling on the hard wood floor, drained after using up all his energy to annihilate Maeve's ships. The dark sphere was sucking him closer and closer to its core. She could see huge chunks of debris careening into the orb of death. Even pillars of fire weren't able to escape the pull. But _Enzo_. Her first kiss. Her first love. _Leave him to die, Adelina_ , whispered the ever helpful voice in her head, _he deserves it. He said he would kill you if he could, he wants you dead. Why should you help him?_ She ignored the whispers and instead ripped herself out of Magiano's arms and towards Enzo. That was her big mistake. She knew she had doomed herself a moment too late. She cursed. _See, Adelina, love makes you weak. You will now pay for your attachment to a boy who would save his own skin over yours._ She grabbed onto a pole and clung on to it for dear life. Suddenly, a shadow swooped over her head and dove towards the dark mass. But at the last moment, the figure flew down and grabbed Enzo. The copper hair... the flying... It was Lucent. She turned her bright eyes to Adelina.

"I'd kill you myself right now, but I'd rather you suffer through whatever awaits you next", Lucent growled, her body language speaking murder. Then she launched herself up and away from the sphere of destruction, with Enzo in her arms.

"Adelina! _Adelina_!" she heard someone scream. Magiano.

She let out a small sob, but didn't answer back. She had failed. She wouldn't be queen. She will die. She didn't want Magiano to see her like this, broken. _Please leave please don't look for me please go I don't want you to die please_ she murmured between sobs. She didn't want the one person who truly loved her to die. And then she remembered. _Violetta_. She had forgotten about her own sister. She was a poor excuse of a human being. _Oh! You have forgotten your own sister!_ Leered the voices in her head. _See, you are incapable of reciprocating the feelings of anyone who cares about you. And when you admit that to yourself, then you will truly find the power you've wanted your whole life._ Please be okay, Violetta, she though, _I love you._ She was about to let go of the wooden pole, when she saw another pair of hands grab onto it. _No no no no no._ It was Magiano. One of his hands let go of the pole, and the other wrapped itself around her waist. He pulled her close and held her tightly.

"I love you Adelina," He murmured, " And I'll stay with you no matter what."

He loved her? Adelina was speechless. She knew that she should say something back but she didn't know what. However, she didn't have to make a decision because she felt her hands slip off the pole and the darkness pull her in.

Adelina peeled open her tired eyes. She was now inside the dark sphere, and had no idea how long she'd been passed out. Somehow Magiano stayed in her embrace through the whole ordeal. She was still flying through space, alongside huge chunks of debris. It was a miracle that she didn't get hit by any of it. She clung tighter to Magiano and squinted as something bright caught her attention. It seemed to be a... path. Suddenly she felt a spark of hope light up in her chest, and she forced her body to propel itself in a slightly different direction, pulling Magiano along. The process was slow and tedious, but eventually she made it to the path. She was about to make her way inside when she was stopped by... something. It seemed to be a transparent veil covering the opening. Through it she could now make out strange metallic slabs behind the veil. She cursed. A veil was one thing, but how would she make it past _metal_. She knew she had to try, so she hacked and clawed and kicked at the veil until her nails were caked with blood and the veil had started to shred. Yes, yes, yes! She had a moment of happiness as she pulled herself and Magiano through the opening, but then she was falling and hitting the hard metallic surface. She opened her eyes into slits and looked to the side. The last thing she saw was the face of a young girl around her age before something fell on top of her and she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. I just want to thank everyone who had read my fanfiction so far :) It makes me really happy to see that people are actually reading it and wanting to see more. Well, onto chapter 2!  
 **_**  
 **Cinder's POV**

"Cinder, you have to do better than this," Wolf growled.

Once again Cinder tried to keep off Wolf with her glamour, but failed miserably when Iko tackled her to the ground. Before she stormed the Emperor's palace she had made some improvements with her glamour, which especially payed off in the battle against Sybil. But now, she seemed to have lost a lot of her abilities. No one was sure why this had happened, but most likely Cinder had felt too much stress and anxiety these past few weeks that she just snapped after her encounter with the Thaumaturge. She growled in frustration.

"Let's try again." Cinder grumbled.

Cinder spread her feet shoulder width apart and bent her knees, balancing on the balls of her feet. She put her fists up and got ready to protect herself. Wolf nodded, signaling that he was ready. She threw all of her mind at him. She felt him shudder under her grip on his thoughts, trying to break free. His mind was like a fish caught between her hands, flailing around and slipping through her fingers until she clamps down hard enough to still it, to gain control. She felt his struggling diminish little by little until he was completely under her powers.

Now came the hard part. She had to make sure to keep Wolf from attacking her while fighting off Iko. She felt another burst of anger. She should be able to do this. _She used to be able to do this. She should_ \- She saw Iko lunge at her out of the corner of her eye and stopped her depressing train of thoughts. Cinder lifted her cyborg hand between them just as Iko was about to jump her. She used her metal fist to punch Iko in the jaw, hard enough to knock her onto the floor. Since Iko herself was made of metal Cinder knew she wouldn't get damaged too much. Then Cinder felt a spark of victory as she saw that she overpowered Iko. Cinder was strong enough, she could beat Levana, she could do this- Just then she remembered about Wolf. She spun around and noticed that she had lost her hold on his mind completely. She was about to launch her powers at him in a last effort to protect herself but she was too late. He was already on top of her, his hand wrapped around her neck, not tight enough to choke her, but tight enough to show her that she had lost.

Cinder pushed herself up and off the cold unforgiving floor into a sitting position once Wolf let her go. Though her muscles ached and her battered body protested she slowly stood up on wobbly legs.

"What are we going to do?!" She heard Wolf shout from behind her.

Cinder turned around and flinched at the anger in his voice. Wolf was standing on the opposite side of the room, facing the wall, his fingers threaded through his hair, threatening to pull it all out with one sharp tug.

"I-I just don't understand!" He continued. "You used to have so much more control over your glamour, I thought we stood a chance against Levana! But now you can't even fight off me and Iko!"

Then he flung his arms up in desperation.

"What are we going to do? How do you expect to overpower Levana like this?" Wolf demanded.

"I'm trying my best, Wolf!" Cinder yelled back. "And I'm sorry that _Levana_ had more practice using glamour than me by, I don't know, like _several decades_."

"It doesn't _matter_." Wolf growled, visibly shaking from anger. Suddenly the fire in his eyes dimmed and his shoulders slumped. He continued, voice instantly devoid of emotion. "How will we get Scar-Scarlet back like this."

Whatever Cinder was about to shout back at Wolf suddenly got caught in her throat. She instantly felt remorse for screaming at Wolf, knowing what he was going through. Scarlet was his Alpha, his _everything_. If Kai was being held prisoner on that godforsaken rock, Cinder would be even moodier than Wolf.

"I-I'm sorry Wolf," She finally murmured. "I swear I'll try better. We'll get your Scarlet back. I promise."

"Whatever," Wolf grumbled as he strode out of the room.

It was as if Wolf didn't want to believe in getting Scarlet back. Perhaps he was just too scared of his heart breaking a second time if they didn't save her. She felt sorry for him. Cinder stood in place, contemplating everything from Wolf's anger to her own problems until the peaceful coating of silence settled around her was rudely broken.

"Hate to break it to you princess, but you're not helping anyone by standing in the middle of the room. Maybe you should get on improving your glamour so that we could actually save Wolf's special someone," said a way too familiar voice.

"Yes Thorne, i know, but you're definitely not helping right now. Please go away." Cinder grumbled. Thorne was leaning on the doorframe with his usual confidence, but Cress, who he seemed to follow around all the time these days, was standing beside him shyly. Even with their bright blue eyes and pale skin they were both _so different_.

Thorne smirked, "Ah. I see i need to step up my game if I want you to return my feelings."

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Whatever. How did you even know what I was doing? Last time I checked you were still as blind as a bat."

"Well," Thorne answered, adjusting his bandanna, "I have Cress here to be my guide and relate to me the juicy details of the outside world."

He patted Cress' head affectionately but she just glared at him and swatted his hand away.

"Okay. Now, please, leave me alone. I'm very tired and I need to think." Cinder said, stomping over to a large crate and plopping down on it.

"Ouch," Thorne replied, rubbing his chest dramatically. "That hurt."

"It wasn't even insulting," Cinder mumbled inaudibly, too tired to deal with Thorne.

Thorne sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll just go. Cress? Are you still here?" Thorne waved his arms around, almost comically, looking for his guide.

Cress took his arm and walked him out of the room, whispering about something with him.

Finally alone, Cinder closed her eyes and relaxed. However, she noticed that the space in her head previously taken up by Thorne's easy banter was now filling up dark thoughts of failure and imprisonment and death at Levana's hands. Cinder quickly stood up, needing the company of another person. She walked to Kai's room, hoping to talk about something insignificant to take her mind off of her worries.

When she found his door, she knocked quickly, waiting for him to answer. When he opened the door, his hair was adorably dishevelled and he smiled when he saw that it was her. Then his expression turned worried when he saw her sullen look.

"Cinder? Is something wrong?" He asked, ushering her inside.

"I'm just so tired of feeling useless. I don't know why my skills got so much worse, but if I don't improve, we're all going to die." Cinder answered solemnly, burying her face in her hands.

Kai gently put his hand on her back, rubbing in small circles of warmth. "Don't worry Cinder," He said, "I know you can do this. I believe in you."

She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. She tilted her chin up, and was just about to kiss him when there was a loud knock on the door. Kai's gaze lingered on her face for a moment longer, full of longing. But then he turned away with a sigh, getting up to answer the door.

He opened the door, and Cress came in, followed by Thorne as usual. When Cress saw Cinder, she froze for a second, her face turning apologetic.

"Sorry, I hope we're not interrupting." Cress murmured, "We just came in to talk to Kai about something."

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Cinder said, standing up with a sigh and one last glance at Kai.

She walked out, and went to her room, the fearful thoughts coming back to her now that she was alone once again. However, this time she couldn't seek out Kai's company, so she just sat on her bed, hoping the thoughts would go away on their own.

But they didn't.

They got worse.

 _Her incompetent glamour. Her crazy aunt invading earth. She was so weak. How can she expect to defeat Levana like this? Levana will see her and laugh. Wolf was right to be angry at her._ Suddenly, her thoughts took an abrupt turn. _So what if you beat Levana? All your friends will leave and live their own lives in peace. They'll be able to stay with their lovers. But Cinder? Oh no... She will be stuck on goddamn Luna as a Queen she never wanted to be with Kai living on a whole other planet. Why can't her life have a happy ending? Why her?_ That was it. Cinder needed to let out all of her pain, and quick. She shoved her hands onto a wall and screamed, letting all of her powers that had been suppressed all these days after the encounter with Sybil into the wall with all of her anger and heartache. After a bit she heard Kai shout her name and wrap his arms around her torso, pulling her away from the wall. She turned in his arms burying her face in his shirt, exhausted. She sobbed into him but no tears came. Her headache was immense. She let him hold her quaking body in his arms. Eventually she felt him gently pry her head off of his chest and tell her to look at the wall. Cinder frowned. _The wall? What's wrong with it?_ Cinder opened her eyes and saw the wall. Or, at least what was left of it. A huge dark circle about four meters in diameter claimed most of the wall. Somehow, her bed had been flung against another wall without her noticing. A gentle breeze came out of the circle. Cinder furrowed her brow, concentrating on removing the strange opening. _It was just her glamour, after all._ But something felt off. No matter how much she tried she couldn't move it.

Cinder cursed. "I don't think I can do anything about this."

During her breakdown everyone on the Rampion somehow managed to make it here. They all had various expressions ranging from confused to plain terrified. Cress looked like she was about to say something when she was cut off by a loud thud. There, right in front of them, two people were splayed out on the ground below the portal. Then, almost comically, one by one four more people fell on top of them.

A/N. And that concludes chapter 2 :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Thorne's POV**

Utter silence ensued. They all stood frozen, uncertain of what to do. Especially Thorne. Though he could see blotches of colors silhouetting members of his crew, since he had taken his bandanna off for a while, he still had absolutely no idea what everyone else glimpsed that left them so speechless. Instinctually, his arm reached out, searching for Cress. He felt a small, soft hand slip into his and he squeezed it tightly. Then he realized that she was shaking. He didn't know whether she was scared, or sad, or _hurt_. Being blind made him feel so _helpless_ , and that's not a feeling he enjoyed.

"Cress, what's wrong?" He murmured, so that only she could hear him.

"I-"

"What in the name of Luna is going on?!" Cinder screeched before Cress could continue, her voice getting louder with every word.

Kai started speaking in a quiet voice. "Cinder, calm down-"

"No! I'm _not_ going to calm down! We already have so much to worry about _without_ some portal showing up and shoving a bunch of freaking time travellers from what looks like the _first era_ onto our hands! What are we going to do? Just stuff them back into where they came from?" Cinder exclaimed. "Or even _better_! We can just toss them into outer space!"

"Wait, back up. Time travellers? What's going on here? Can someone please tell me what happened?" Thorne inquired, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Come with me. I'll explain what's going on." Cress said, tugging on his hand.

She led him away from a fuming Cinder. Cress guided Thorne down a series of halls, until she took a sharp turn left, leading him into the control room. They made their way over to a couch, sitting down beside each other. There was a moment of silence while Thorne collected his thoughts and asked her his first question.

"Time travellers? Where did they come from? And what does Cinder mean by them being from the _first era_?" Thorne prodded.

"Okay, so this is what happened," Cress started. "Remember we heard Cinder scream? We then followed the sound to her sleeping quarters. When we came in Kai was holding Cinder, and behind her was a big...portal...I guess. Suddenly, six people just fell out of it!"

Cress voice shook as she spoke, clearly terrified by what happened. All of that seemed pretty absurd, so either it was somehow insanely true, or everyone else was playing an elaborate and well-staged prank on him. He wouldn't put it past them to abuse the blind man. But it seemed strange that Cress would go along with that, so he trusted her.

"Thanks for the, uh, _detailed_ information, but I also want to know how on Luna did that portal even get there in the first place. Also, _first era_?"

"Well, I don't know how it got there, but Cinder might know. She was there when it appeared, after all. Also she made the comment about them coming from the first era because of their strange, robe-like clothes, which were similar to ones I've seen in drawings from the first era." Cress paused, then continued, chuckling. "Cinder was sure as hell right about one thing though. Things have definitely just gotten a lot more complicated."

Thorne reached out and pulled her close. He held her and revelled in her warmth, while she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat together for a bit, until Thorne heard someone come in. Cress practically jumped out of his arms, embarrassed, but he wasn't really feeling much chagrin.

"Cinder wants to talk to everyone in the engine room. Right now," said Wolf's gruff voice.

Thorne stood up and Cress followed suit, interlocking her fingers with his. Together they walked to the engine room, and Thorne hoped that the hum of machinery in their meeting place would have calmed Cinder down a bit by now. They walked in and Cress led him to crate where they both settled down to listen to what Cinder has to say.

"Our visitors have been placed and locked in separate rooms." Cinder said, her tone no longer holding any emotions. "I thought that we should keep them apart for now so that they don't do something stupid like go and murder everyone on this ship. There are two males and four females. They've all been provided with clothes and they should be awake by tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, we'll bring them all here and discuss our...situation. Maybe they could help us somehow."

"Yes, ma'am." Thorne grumbled. He didn't even get a chuckle. Apparently everyone was too serious too enjoy his legendary humor.

"Cinder?" Thorne heard Iko's soft voice. "Where do you think they came from? And what about the portal? How did _that_ come to be?"

Cinder let out a sigh and answered, "For where they came from, I don't know. I guess we'll find out when they wake up. The portal was created by me. I don't know how, but somehow my powers made it."

Cinder cleared her throat and continued. "Well, right now I think we should all get some rest. It's been a long day."

Thorne heard everyone start to leave, but he stayed behind. There was something he needed to discuss with Cinder. He told Cress to leave him there and he can find his own way back to his room.

Once everyone was gone but him and Cinder, he started to talk. "Cinder, I want to ask you something."

"Okay?" Cinder replied, waiting for him to start talking.

"Well... are you okay? " Thorne asked, and then laughed. "Well that question is kind of stupid. No one's okay right now. I just want to know, well, if... I don't know how to phrase this properly. I saw you brooding all day, and what happened with the portal... well it feels like you finally snapped. So... are you okay enough right now?"

For a moment, Cinder said nothing. Then she cleared her throat and said, "I'm fine."

Those famous words mean that she is, in fact, _not_ fine, but she would be mad if he tried to pry further.

"Alright." Thorne said, and was about to follow up with some advice but Cinder was already bidding him good night and walking out of the room.

Thorne sighed, and decided not to follow her. Everyone was tired, and he would rather first get some sleep before facing Cinder with this issue again. He found his way to his room, burying his face into his pillow contentedly. Sleep was a sweet relief after that stressful day.

Thorne woke up, feeling disoriented. At first he couldn't put his finger on what woke him up. And then he heard it. A scream coming from a room further down the hall. He scrambled up and nearly fell over, his eyes still dysfunctional. And then he remembered who Cinder told him was in that room down the hall. Not one of his crew members.

One of the visitors was awake.

A/N. Phew, finally done chapter 3! This was a particularly hard chapter to write since Thorne is blind so some of my descriptions of things from his point of view were really undetailed :/ But that's okay because my next chapter will be from the POV of a character who can see, even if not from both of their eyes ;) *hint *hint


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. To be honest I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, but I have some ideas for the ending of it and I'll just figure out the rest of it along the way :) I'm really happy to see that people are actually reading this so thank you very much XD

 **Adelina's POV**

Sharp inhale of air. Fluttering eyelids. Adelina suddenly felt everything all at once. The blanket crinkling in her clenched fists. The bright light seeping through her eyelids. The cool air against her feverish skin. She went from nothing and darkness to full consciousness in the blink of an eye. Adelina opened her eyes and immediately felt a sense of déjà vu. She had no idea where she was. But the last time she woke up in a room she hadn't seen before, the chamber was huge and fancy, covered with silks and thick plush blankets. This place was just plain. Gray tiles covered the walls and floor, with no windows to be seen. The blanket covering the small bed was threadbare and a spotless white.

Adelina frowned, trying remember the events leading up to her current state. The battle with Maeve. Enzo burning everything to cinders. The huge sphere of darkness. Getting sucked in with Magiano. Landing in this strange place. The young girl looking at her with confusion. That was all she could remember. _What is this place?_ Adelina moved her left hand to the wall next to her, spreading her fingers against the strange material. It wasn't exactly metal, like she first thought. It looked even smoother and sturdier. _Where was she? In some strange, futuristic world?_ She moved her legs, feeling unsurprisingly sore. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she could see a pile of cloth lying next to her feet. Still not trusting this place, she carefully stood up and moved around the pile, toward a large rectangle which must've been a door. Coming up to the it, Adelina spotted a strange groove on the door. _Must be this place's version of a handle._ She slipped her fingers under the groove, feeling her fingers move something with a click. Adelina pushed the door, hoping to get out of this strange room. The door didn't budge. She pulled. Still nothing. She cursed, ripping her hand away from the it and spinning around to assess the rest of the room properly.

There seemed to be nothing else she could examine except for the pile still lying by the foot of her bed. She inched forward, and bent down, smoothing her hand over the strange material on the floor. She picked it up. _Are theses clothes? They're so strange._ There was a piece resembling a top, and another piece that she was sure were trousers. There were also boots hidden under the pile, which she then looked at. They were nice and simple, but still made of foreign material. Suddenly, Adelina realized that the girl she saw before passing out was wearing something very similar. She stared at the clothes in her hands and dropped them back down onto the floor. She wasn't going to waste time changing. She'll find a way to get out of here. _And then she'll look for Magiano_

Hours. She spent hours trying to claw her way out of this goddamn metal box. Adelina looked in every nook and cranny, explored every inch of this place, even tried to punch and kick her way out of here. Nothing worked. She plopped down in the middle of the room, feeling exhausted and defeated. She had no idea about what do. Well, actually she did. Though it was a stupid idea that formed in her mind once she started feeling the first pangs of hunger. The only way this would work is if her captors were either stupid or sympathetic. Maybe they just wanted to help her? _Don't be silly, Adelina,_ the voices started up again, _they don't want to help you. And you don't need anyone's help. You could destroy them with a thought._ Adelina shushed her voices, knowing very well that she couldn't destroy anyone while she was trapped in this room and slowly starved to death. The only thing she could do is try to get her captors to come to her. And she could only think of one way to grab their attention. _She really hoped that they would hear her through the walls._ So she screamed as loud as she could.

It turned out that she didn't have to scream for very long. The door burst open and she was ready. She threw all of her powers at the person behind the door. _You are on fire. Your skin is bubbling and peeling away from your bones._ She heard a shriek of pain but then it stopped abruptly as she found herself unable to use her powers. A girl, the same girl she saw with big brown eyes and mousy brown hair was glaring at her, but her body was still shaking from Adelina's illusion. Adelina tried once again to attack but couldn't, as if her body didn't want to agree with her mind, preventing her from using her power. She stared at the girl with unveiled anger. And then Adelina's eyes widened.

"Are you an Elite?" She asked.

The girl narrowed her eyes and Adelina felt herself moving towards the bed and sitting down against her will.

"You will not try to harm anyone aboard this ship or you will find yourself swimming in outer space before you can say 'Luna', understood?" her captor growled.

 _Luna? Outer space?_ What in the world was this crazy girl talking about?

"Cinder! What's going on?" Adelina heard a man shout.

The man ran in, his raven black hair messy and sticking up in all directions and copper eyes looking at the girl, at _Cinder_ , with concern.

"I thought I heard you scream and-" He cut off mid-sentence as he noticed Adelina staring at him.

"I did." Cinder started slowly, gathering her thoughts. "What I want to know is how this psychotic chick got here. Also, I would really like to know why she's as easily manipulated as an earthen, but seems to have glamour as good as a thaumaturge's."

"First of all, _Cinder_ , I'm not the one going on and on about some sort of _Luna, Lunars_ and tossing me into _outer space,_ so I'm not the psychotic one. Second of all, you haven't answered my question. Are you an Elite?" Adelina inquired.

"An Elite? Is that one of Levana's new sick projects?" Cinder asked, then continued after seeing Adelina's confused expression. "Never mind. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We could discuss this civilly," Cinder continued angrily, "If only _you'd stop trying to glamour me!"_

Whatever progress Adelina had made in trying to get past the block on her powers the whole time they were talking suddenly vanished as Cinder realized what she was doing.

"I didn't want to do this," Cinder growled, "But I fear that we should have this conversation another time."

Cinder lifted her left arm, and all of a sudden her hand changed from skin to metal, revealing something sharp sticking out of her finger. Then that something sharp flew into Adelina's stomach, and she fell into the arms of darkness for a second time.

A/N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :P


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Sorry for not updating for a while! I have exams coming up soon and I find it hard to write at the moment. In a few weeks I will start uploading more often though :) (I'm sorry if I don't upload chapter six for a week or two, but I swear I'll try my best to do it as soon as I can!)

 **Kai's POV**

As soon as Cinder shot the girl she turned around and stalked out of the room. Kai followed, immediately noticing the group of people waiting outside the door.

"What's going on?" Iko asked, frowning.

"One of the girls just woke up," Kai clarified.

"We have to do something about all of them," Cinder stated, still fuming from her encounter with the strange girl. "Based off what I've seen so far, they're dangerous and powerful."

"That was just one of them," Kai insisted. "For all we know the rest of them might be willing to help us. Even _she_ might agree to help us. What would be your first reaction if you woke up not knowing where you were? She was probably just scared."

Cinder glared at him, probably angry that he was defending the stranger. But then her gaze softened, and she spoke. "Fine. Let's wait until one of them comes around and hopefully they'll be a little more cordial."

Cinder turned around, addressing the whole group. "Just please be careful. The girl is very powerful, the others might be too."

Kai was standing in the corner of the room, leaning against a wall. He tried to listen to what Wolf was telling Cinder, but he found it hard to concentrate. He forced his eyes back to the girl shaped lump in the corner of the room. They had brought the mysterious girl with jagged silver hair here, so that Kai could keep an eye on her while Cinder did something productive like practice her glamour on Wolf and Iko.

Cinder's glamour has been improving hour by hour of tiring practice, and she seemed happier than ever. All of a sudden, Kai was startled out of his thoughts by a loud groan. All their heads turned toward the girl. She sat up slowly, eyeing them wearily.

"As long as you don't attack us, we wont hurt you." Cinder commanded, glaring at the girl. She cleared her throat and turned to Iko. "Iko, can you bring Thorne and Cress here?"

"Okay!" Iko replied, bouncing out of the room. Everyone waited silently, until Iko came back, dragging Cress and Thorne along with her.

"Alright," Cinder said. "Let's start with some introductions. I'm Cinder, this is Kai, this is Wolf, this-"

"Where's Magiano," The girl suddenly interrupted. She locked eyes with Cinder, trying to stare her down.

Cinder frowned. "Which one is Magiano?"

The girl let out a humorless laugh. "For those who aren't very bright, it's obviously the _one other person that came with me._ Now, where is he?"

Cinder blinked. "Six people came in total."

The girl's face went from shock to fear. "Wha...who... _who else is here?!"_

Cinder squinted, trying to remember all the newcomers' faces. "There were two other men and three women. One of the boys had black hair with streaks of blue and olive skin. The other had bronze skin and dark braids."

Adelina gasped. "That's him! Is he okay? You better haven't hurt him-"

"He's fine." Cinder cut her off. "So are the rest of them."

Cinder paused, recollecting her thoughts. "There were also three girls, one with long black hair and dark olive skin, and another with very curly hair and pale skin. The last one had half her hair dark blonde and the other half black."

The girl's face paled. "Oh no. Maeve is here."

Kai was surprised by the look of terror on her face. The girl jumped up and Cinder quickly pointed the tranquilizer gun at her sudden movement. The girl froze, but she looked like she wouldn't stay that way for long.

She spoke in a rush, "Tell me where she is. _Please_. I need to kill her before she wakes up."

"No. No one is killing anybody here." Kai stated, using his leader voice.

The girl looked at him, and his eyes widened. A few seconds ago he saw her face, and it had two large, dark eyes surrounded by long, black lashes. Now, there was a scar running down across one side of her face in place of her eye. _Was she lunar?_

The girl started to speak, softly. "It's only a matter of time before one of us kills the other. Let me do it while I have an advantage."

"No," Cinder said firmly. "And the first person who tries to do any harm towards a passenger on this ship will be thrown out. Do I make myself clear?"

The girl smirked. "I think I'd rather take my chances outside than stuck in here with a psychotic Maeve."

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Follow me."

Cinder turned on her heel and left the room, the girl following her cautiously. Kai went after them, and saw Cinder lead the girl to the nearest window. The girl's jaw dropped open.

"What is this? It looks like the night sky..." The girl murmured, tracing her fingertips along the smooth surface of the glass.

"That's outer space, and it will kill you if you go out there unprotected." Cinder explained. "We're basically _in_ the night sky."

"It's beautiful," The girl murmured.

They stood there in silence for a bit, all thoughts of this _Maeve_ and murder forgotten, until Kai decided to break it.

"So," He started, "I don't think I caught your name."

"That's because I didn't give it." The girl stated simply, turning to look at him. Then, after a moment, she continued, "Adelina. My name's Adelina."

Adelina looked back through the window, and then let out a loud gasp.

"Is that... Is that earth?" Adelina asked shakily.

"Yes, it is." Cinder replied.

"Wow," Adelina marvelled, and Kai couldn't help but agree with her.

Then Adelina turned around slowly, glancing at them one by one, including the rest of the crew which had quietly followed him, Cinder and Adelina.

"So where are they? At least tell me where Magiano is, _please_. I swear I won't hurt _him_." Adelina gulped tensely.

Cinder nodded. "Alright. But we should wait until they wake up. By my predictions they should be getting up any minute now actually."

As if on cue, a loud crash sounded from another room, followed by curses and quick footsteps.

"Cinder? I thought you said you locked them all up." Cress stated hurriedly, fear written all over her face.

"I thought so too." Cinder murmured.

Then the door flew open, revealing a woman with gold and black hair standing right outside the room, her chest heaving in anger.

Adelina's eyes narrowed, brimming with fury.

She glared at the visitor, and growled, "Maeve."

A/N. I think I have an idea for a fanfiction for the lunar chronicles where basically Cinder gets there in time to save Peony from Letumosis and then my version of the rest of the series with Peony alive. If you want this to happen please comment any ideas you would have for this fanfiction XD It would really help me get started on it :)  
 **Also,** I have another idea where it's a Lunar Chronicles and Heroes of Olympus crossover and the lunar crew gets transported to the Argo II while the Percy crew is on their way to defeat Gaea. I'm thinking this transportation would happen somewhere during or right before Winter(the book lol). Sooo tell me what you guys think :)

If you guys haven't noticed I really like crossovers.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Well… It's been a while. I don't know what made me come back to this story, but here I am. Enjoy :)

 **Maeve's POV**

If looks could kill, Adelina would've been a pile of ashes by now.

"I'll kill you for what you've done!" Maeve screamed. Adelina destroyed her fleet, taking away her one chance of being the queen of Kenettra. Adelina _will pay_. Maeve quickly grabbed a dagger hidden in the folds of her clothes. Her captors had confiscated most of her weapons, but some of the more hidden ones were left untouched. Maeve lunged for Adelina, her arm slashing towards her throat, when it suddenly froze right in front of Adelina's face. _Don't hurt her,_ Maeve's thoughts were muddled, _put the weapon down._ Maeve's hand opened, dropping the knife on the floor with a clang. Maeve suddenly regained control of her thoughts, but was still unable to move. Surprisingly, Adelina wasn't moving in to kill Maeve. Instead, she stood frozen in place, just like Maeve. _Who was holding them in place?_ Her question was answered when a female voice spoke from behind her.

"I will let go of both of you as long as you won't try to hurt anyone."

Maeve suddenly felt control over her body, so she spun around and examined the group of strangers in front of her. The same female voice spoke up again, coming from a young girl with messy brown hair strung up in a ponytail.

"Don't try to hurt us, and we won't hurt you. We just want to talk, and figure out what in the stars is going on. We understand that you two have a, um, _rivalry_ , of sorts, but while you're on _our_ ship, you will not hurt each other."

The girl paused, furrowing her brow. She then closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, seemingly in pain. With her hands. _Her hand._ It was _metal_. Maeve's eyes widened, and she took a step back from this _machine_. The girl opened her eyes and noticed her staring at her hand.

The girl cleared her throat, suddenly looking self-conscious, and then continued talking. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, as we do, but we'll have to discuss them all together, when the others wake up. Well, actually, they should be awake by now."

The girl turned towards a broad-shouldered muscular looking man and asked him to bring whoever "the others" were. The man stalked out of the room.

Maeve quickly regained her composure, and spoke evenly. "I do not know who any of you are, but you probably know that I am the queen of Beldain, and that you should refer to me as such." To Maeve's disappointment, none of their faces lit up in recognition of the powerful queen. Maeve continued, slightly angry, "If you treat me like a criminal I will make sure that you all suffer a painful execution when I return to my land."

For a moment all was quiet, but then the silence was broken by an obnoxious laugh. Maeve scowled angrily at the culprit. It was a man with brown hair and a bandanna covering his eyes, his arm slung around a petite looking girl.

"Man, you sound even more posh than Kai, if that's even possible." The man snorted, receiving a glare from someone with raven black hair, probably Kai.

Maeve bristled, snapping at him, "You _dare to-"_

"Okay, that's enough!" The initial girl with the ponytail spoke up. "Wolf should be here soon, and then we'll discuss."

The girl paused, but then continued with a glance at Maeve. "So... how did you break out of your room? It was locked after all."

"You clearly weren't thorough enough when searching me for weapons. My best hidden ones easily cut through the flimsy material of the door." Maeve answered, crossing her arms over her chest. The door was actually made of some pretty tough material, but it didn't stand a chance against her most favoured dagger.

The girl just let out a quiet "oh" and didn't say anything else. The silence was deafening. Maeve thought about how she really just wanted to go back to Beldain so that she could reassemble her army and try to attack Kenettra again, but she suppressed her desire to strangle information out of the girl, deciding to try the peaceful route first. Maeve shot a glance at Adelina, making sure that she hadn't moved towards Maeve in any threatening way. When certain that she wasn't in immediate danger, she studied her captors more closely. The girl with the metal hand looked no older than seventeen, but has clearly been through more than most people her age. The man with the black hair looked regal, reminding her of royals like her, yet he was only about eighteen. The petite girl next to the man with the bandanna looked so very young and out of place among these people. Finally, there was another woman who hadn't said anything yet. She had long, blue braids, and was strangely beautiful. Suprisingly, Maeve couldn't guess at how old she was just by looking at her. Though clearly young, she looked... ageless.

Finally, the man by the name of 'Wolf' walked in, with a woman slung over his shoulder. Maeve stared at the woman, her face lighting up in recognition.

"Lucent," Maeve murmured, feeling the tension she hadn't noticed in her shoulders loosen now that she knew Lucent was alive.

Lucent started to stir as Wolf put her down, slowly standing up and opening her eyes groggily. When Lucent saw Maeve, she started to make her way towards her. Maeve met her halfway, putting her hands on Lucent's shoulders and holding her in place, looking for any signs of injury. When she found none she sighed contentedly and smiled at her companion.

Right at that moment, Wolf came back in, three people following him. Maeve heard a loud gasp, and then Adelina was running across the room, grabbing and hugging a pretty young girl forcefully.

"Violetta, what are you doing here? Oh I'm so glad you're okay." Adelina murmured, still holding on to the girl.

Then someone came up behind Adelina and tapped her on her shoulder.

Adelina glanced back and said with a grin, "Magiano!"

The three embraced and Maeve quickly studied the person standing behind them.

"Raffaele?" She gasped. "You're here too?"

"Yes, your Majesty." He replied. After sending a glare of hatred towards the three forms huddled on the floor, he made his way to Maeve.

"I don't know where we are, I don't know where Enzo is and I have no idea who these people are. I tried getting some information out of them but they don't seem to know anything. Or maybe they're hiding it very well." Raffaele continued. "We need to get out of here and find Enzo. Once we do that, we'll need to make sure you secure your throne in Kenettra."

"I know. But while Adelina is alive we won't be able to do that." Maeve added, still standing close to Lucent, supporting her. Maeve looked around the room, eventually making eye contact with the young girl possessing a metal hand who first talked to her. After sharing a glance, the girl turned to face the whole group of people.

Clearing her throat, she spoke up, "Alright, I know everyone has questions, so we will answer yours as long as you answer ours. Now, follow me to the control room and we can discuss further plans there."

The girl turned on her heel and left, expecting everyone to follow. As Maeve walked, she stared at Adelina's back, wishing more than anything that she could stab her right then and there and be done with it. But sadly she knew that it wasn't the best idea to make an enemy out of a girl who could control her thoughts and was part machine. _Maybe if I convinced her that Adelina was the enemy_...

A/N. I sure took my sweet time to update this chapter lol, but it's finally done!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

 **Cinder's POV**

The group of people gathered around the large table had varying emotions etched on their faces. Some were angry, some were scared. Some were plain suspicious. Now that they were all seated in the control room, Cinder decided that it was time to figure out what was going on.

"Alright, I'm getting really tired of thinking of you as 'that boy' or 'that girl'. I think it's time we properly introduce ourselves. You can call me Cinder. Next to me is Kai, beside him is Cress, next is Thorne, then it's Wolf and then Iko. Right now, we are travelling to Luna, or commonly known as the moon." Cinder heard a few gasps and voices, but quickly continued talking. "I will answer any questions after I'm done talking. Okay, so we are travelling to Luna, to overthrow an evil Queen by the name Levana. I am the true heir to the throne, so I'm planning to take my rightful place as Queen on the moon. Kai is the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth, and he will be helping us sneak into Luna. Cress here is a hacker, Wolf is a soldier, Iko is an android, and Thorne... well Thorne is just Thorne."

Thorne's eyebrows rose. "Darling I'm offended." He drawled.

Cinder threw a grin at Thorne, even though she knew he couldn't see it. She cleared her throat and continued. "So that's the gist of it. Now please tell us where you are from." She said, leaning her elbows against the table.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Adelina spoke, brow furrowed.

"Because if we want to get out of this predicament we'll need to work together. To do that, we should know more about each other." Kai added. "We already shared our side of the story, so now it's your turn."

"I'm Violetta." A small voice spoke up.

Cinder smiled encouragingly at the girl. Cinder sill had a hard time trying not to stare. The girl was unearthly beautiful. _All_ of them were.

"I'm Magiano." Said a young man, around her age, maybe a bit older.

"Ah, so this is the guy we've been hearing so much about." Iko intervened, smirking.

Cinder notice a light blush splattering over Adelina's cheeks, but didn't say anything.

"I'm Queen Maeve of Beldain." Maeve continued.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Adelina growled unexpectedly. "I am not letting you take over Kenettra."

Maeve preened, narrowing her eyes. "We'll see about that."

Adelina looked like she was about to launch herself out of her seat and straight at Maeve, so Thorne intervened.

"What's up with the Rampion and royalty? Now it creates random portals just to bring them here!" Thorne grumbled, clearly amused.

"We can figure that out later. For now we should continue with the introductions." Cinder added quickly.

"I'm Adelina, as most of you know." Adelina said, once she calmed down.

"I'm Lucent." Contributed the girl with wild copper curls, looking around suspiciously.

"And I am Raffaele." Informed the last visitor. His beauty once again took Cinder aback. If she though Violetta was beautiful, he was, well, _godly. How were all these people so damn gorgeous?_

"Alright, so how did you end up here?" Cinder inquired, trying to figure out the strange guests.

Maeve spoke for the visitors. "We were in the middle of a battle, when suddenly a large dark sphere appeared. The six of us were sucked in and we then found our way here." Maeve spread her hands, thinking." We don't know what happened, but we hope you might have some answers."

Cinder shook her head dejectedly. "Sorry, but we know about as much as you do."

Lucent then leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. "Alright. Now, I really want to clarify a few things. First of all, I want you to explain how exactly are we travelling to the moon. Secondly, are you an elite?"

"No, she is not." Raffaele interjected. "I would know if she was an elite. The question is, _what_ is she?"

Cinder fell a burst of rage. She couldn't stand it when people treated her like a _thing_.

" _I. Am. A. Person._ " Cinder growled. "I have powers only a certain race of humans can possess. We're called lunars. As you've seen before, I can control peoples' minds and bodies at will, so you _do not_ want to piss me off. And who even are elites?"

"We are gifted by the gods with powers. Everyone's power is different." Said Raffaele curtly, his strange, differently colored eyes boring into Cinder's.

"So... how are we travelling to the moon?" Magiano asked, fiddling with one of his dark braids.

"We're on a spaceship. It's like... a boat, but it swims through space. It protects us from the hostile environment outside. When we land on the moon though, it will be safe to get out because there are domes there protecting its inhabitants from outer space." Cinder clarified.

Cinder looked around the room, stalling. She knew the next part will be the hardest to come to an agreement upon, but it was necessary to discuss.

She took in a deep breath, and started speaking. "I've come up with a plan I think would be beneficial for all of us. From what I've been told, at least a few of you have amazing powers that could be very helpful. Help us win the battle against Levana, and we'll do everything in our power to help you get back to your world."

"You really think that's a fair plan? We solve all of your problems just to take your word on that you will help us get back to where we came from?" Maeve growled. "We will do no such thing! You'll probably get rid of us as soon as you don't need us anymore! I _will not_ risk my life for whatever petty problem you need help with!"

"Petty problem?" Kai spoke, eyes narrowed in anger. "That witch wants to marry me and then murder me! You call that _petty_? You-"

"I think we should agree, Your Majesty." Said the ever silent Violetta, surprising everyone. She used that surprise to her advantage to keep talking before everyone started arguing again. "We have no other choice. We'll just have to trust them. If we disagree we won't be able to get back, since they clearly have a part in creating the portal. We _need_ their help to get back, and they're only willing to offer that help if we help them first."

"Exactly," Cinder continued, relieved by this turn of events. "So do you all agree to this plan?"

Cinder sucked in a nervous breath, and released it as everyone agreed one by one. Maeve was last to agree.

"For now I'll agree. But I will not die because of your stupid arguments." With that, Maeve swept out of the room.

Cinder turned back to what was left of the group, about to tell them that they made the right choice and that they would all benefit from it, but she was cut off by the young one-eyed girl.

"Now, I would really like to know more about this power of yours." Adelina said, watching her carefully.

A/N. Guys please please please comment any suggestions to make this story better. Should I add more romance? What couples do you want me to write about? Do you want the plot to move quicker? Do you want more action? Does everyone come across as too angry and OOC all the time (I just feel that some of them do)? Please tell me what you guys think


	8. Chapter 8

A/N. I edited some things in the previous chapters, so if you don't want to reread them, here's what you need to know:

\- I completely removed Marston(my OC) from this story, since he was becoming a walking stereotype and resembled Jacin way too much. Plus I realized that I suck at writing OCs.

\- I replaced Marston with Lucent, so in summary, Lucent was sucked through the portal instead of Marston, and she and Maeve had a small reunion instead of Marston and Maeve.

\- I _heavily_ (emphasis on heavily) edited chapter 2. I took out a bunch of crap and changed about 70% of the plot in that chapter. I suggest quickly skimming this chapter just so you know what happened.

\- When I first started the story, I just finished all 4 books of the lunar chronicles and I hadn't read the young elites for a while. However, I just finished the three books from the young elites series, and I haven't read the lunar chronicles in over a year. This means that my knowledge on the TLC universe might be a little iffy now, so bear with me and correct me if I make any mistakes about the canon universe.

So that's all! Sorry for the long author's note, but I'm done now. As always, please enjoy :)

 **Adelina's POV**

Adelina studied Cinder while she was busy giving out sleeping quarters to everyone. The girl was around her age, which was nice to know. Maybe they could even become friends. _Oh sweet, naïve Adelina. Do you really think anyone would want to be friends with you?_ Great. The voices were back. It seemed these days that the whispers plagued her mind more and more. The only person who could make them go away was Magiano, but she couldn't rely on him all the time. Adelina sighed and brought her knees up under her chin. Cinder noticed the movement and looked at her questioningly. Everyone had left by now, leaving the two girls alone.

"Aren't you going to change?" Cinder blurted suddenly. "I mean, those clothes look pretty uncomfortable."

Adelina looked down at herself. Her clothes were torn and dirty, the same ones she was wearing during the battle at Kennetra. Some of it had been charred beyond recognition. But they were still _her_ clothes. She knew how to move, how to _fight_ in them. On the other hand, the clothes provided for her were strange and foreign, not something she understood or wanted to wear.

"You should try wearing the clothes we gave you," Cinder continued. "You might like them. Plus, they're clean."

Adelina knew that Cinder was right, and that she wouldn't be able to move or fight in her tattered clothes for long, so she just sighed and nodded her head, deciding to agree for now.

"How about I start by showing you what I can do?" Cinder piped up, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them when they returned to the control room. "And then you can demonstrate your powers."

Cinder paused, thinking. Adelina tugged on her shirt, still trying to get used to the feeling. Suddenly, Adelina could sense something grab ahold of her mind, almost like a fist was squeezing her thoughts, moulding them into something different. She realized that she was no longer in control of her body, and that she had stood up without actually wanting to. Then suddenly, just as quick as it grabbed her, the fist released her mind and she flopped back down onto the crate she was previously sitting on.

"As you can see, I can control others with my powers. I can also change what people see." Cinder stated, putting up her metal hand and then making it look like flesh and bone. "Your turn. Show me something."

Adelina complied, slowly weaving an illusion of invisibility over her body.

"You can turn yourself invisible?" Cinder murmured, awed.

"You can't?" Adelina asked, confused. "I mean, couldn't you just make yourself look like your surroundings?"

Cinder furrowed her, brow, looking stumped by the question. "I don't actually know. I never really tried it."

"You should. It saved my life many times." Adelina said solemnly.

"What about the rest of your powers?" Cinder inquired, "What you did back when you just woke up, that _pain,_ what was that?"

"My powers are basically creating illusions, which includes all five senses, not just sight." Adelina answered. "I can create an illusion of pain. It can be painful enough to kill, if want it to."

Cinder gulped. "Okay."

For a short while, they once again settled in to silence, not sure what to say.

"I need to stop using my powers so much," Adelina murmured to her self, almost inaudibly.

"Huh? Why?" Cinder questioned with a confused expression.

She heard her? Maybe her mechanical parts gave her better hearing. Adelina traced the cracks and splinters on her crate, stalling, deciding on how much she should share with this stranger. Should she really give Cinder any more information? Were they even on the same _side_? She decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell her about her hallucinations. After all, what go wrong with Cinder knowing about how she might just be slowly going insane? She almost laughed out loud at her own sarcastic thought. But in all honesty, they both had so much in common. They both had strange powers very similar to one another's. They could help each other grow stronger. Together, they could bring the world to its knees. _And maybe Cinder could even help her get rid of her hallucinations._ Adelina was snapped out of her thoughts by Cinder's voice.

"Well?" Cinder inquired again.

Adelina looked at Cinder, weighing her words in her head before saying them. "This information is... private. You should know that I don't trust you yet, and the only reason I'm telling you this is because I'm hoping that you can help me."

Cinder fiddled with a small metallic object, clearly nervous. Then she looked up and nodded. "I promise that if there is something I could do to help, I'll do it."

"Alright. The short explanation is that my powers are slowly making me go insane." Adelina said, searching Cinder's face for a reaction. When Cinder said nothing, she continued. "I'm guessing that you want to hear more. Well, in our land, a terrible plague, the blood fever, swept through the nations, leaving most dead, many marked, and some with powers they couldn't explain. The ones with powers, the young elites, as we call ourselves, started using our abilities without restraint. We had no idea that our powers would be our demise. In my case, my illusions are turning on me, causing wild, realistic hallucinations that happen more and more often with every day that I use my powers."

Adelina was about to add that she had constant malicious whispers in her head, but bit back her words when she realized that Cinder might become suspicious that the whispers might one day tell Adelina to kill everyone aboard the ship and she might comply. So Adelina stopped talking, waiting for Cinder to say something. However, she was surprised when she heard laughter.

"Why... are you laughing?" Adelina asked, shocked.

Slowly the laughter subsided, and Cinder finally spoke. "Its' just... I've been through a lot of crap in my life, but this is the biggest blow I've yet gotten from the universe."

Adelina stared at Cinder, worrying about someone else's sanity for once. But Cinder just shook her head, regaining her composure.

"For me, it's the opposite. If I _stop_ using my powers, I go insane. And you have no idea how much I would like to stop using them after I defeat Levana. You however, seem pretty... attached to your abilities, but if you stop using them, _you_ go insane." Cinder groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Oh how I wish I could trade my powers with yours right now."

Adelina stilled, brow furrowed. But then a huge grin split her face as she realized what that meant. If their powers really had opposing consequences on them, then maybe they could find a way to cancel out those consequences together. Adelina would stop seeing hallucinations. The whispers will be gone. _She will be free_.


End file.
